(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved inserts which are mounted on walls of an elevator shaft to support rails for guiding a cab in the shaft. In particular, the present invention relates to a tubular insert.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The prior art has shown a variety of inserts for providing support, particularly for elevator rails. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 936,690 to Alford; U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,664 to Banes; U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,414 to Widmer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,901 to Jordahl; U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,607 to Kane; U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,262 to Zabriskie; U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,900 to Kiesling; U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,106 to Sanford; U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,215 to Strachan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,642 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,258 to Rompa; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,358 to Atkey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,114 to Irish; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,148 to Harding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,087 to Karol; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,729 to Karol; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,794 to Russeau; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,230 to Olsen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,313 to Zankovich; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,721 to Alvarez; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,264 to Korhonen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,554 to Ito et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,356 to Sneed; U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,762 to St. Pierre et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,538 to Blackaby et al. Also, U.S. Application Publication No. 2003/0168291.